


Clarity

by Sissj90



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissj90/pseuds/Sissj90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line between friendship and rivalry has always been blurred between Dan and Jev.. but it gets more complicated when Daniel has been hired by Red Bull... and he wants to get some clarity before leaving...</p><p>N.B: This is my first work ever, and since English is not my native language all the constructive corrections or annotations will be taken in consideration... Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

For Daniel, his nearly former teammate Jean-Eric Vergne was a mystery: for much he had tried over and over again to be his friend, to ignore him, even to hate him, Jean-Eric did every time something unexpected.  
If Daniel came closer to him, he suddenly went away. If he tried to act coldly in his regards, it was Jean-Eric to start talking to him.  
Even though they had been knowing each other for a lifetime, the two raising stars of Formula One never succeeded in defining their relationship: they weren’t exactly friends, even if they hang out together, nor properly rivals, for they spent a lot of time joking and messing around for whole days.  
And the blame for that bizarre situation, Daniel had no doubts in regard, was on that damned French.  
Everytime Daniel made up his mind on how to behave with him, Jean-Eric did something striking in the right opposite direction.  
Since the two had started competing for the role of Webber’s substitute in Red Bull, everything became more complicated.  
\- We are not friends.- stated Jean-Eric in front of the media after  
spending a whole week-end chilling out and drinking with Daniel. Once he had been eliminated from the rose of the contestants for the Red Bull seat, he went straight to Ricciardo, encouraging him to get that place.  
\- I’m with you, mate. This is your moment to shine!- he had whispered to him, face to face, in the Toro Rosso garage.  
Then he had pushed Dan against the wall and had hug him tightly, in that way, so… so Vergneous. He had hidden his beautiful face in Ricciardo’s space between shoulder and neck, as if he wanted to drown in the Australian young man.  
When the Aussie had been hired by Red Bull, Vergne had been the first to congratulate. Then nothing: if he ever spoke to the other man, it was only for and about work.  
\- Love, you have to let him go. That French is a troublemaker. –  
Jemma’s voice took him back to reality. He stopped watching Vergne speaking with his engineer and focused on his girlfriend.  
\- You know I can’t.- he admitted, saddened.  
\- That stupid guy is more psychotic as a PMS girl- she snorted.  
Daniel didn’t know why, but Jemma never liked Jean-Eric; and his being nasty to her boyfriend just annoyed her more.  
\- He’s a good bloke. He can be so sweet.- Dan smiled ruefully.  
\- But he never is! Why being masochist, Daniel! We have plenty of friends, we don’t need him!-  
As always, Jemma was right. The Australian took her hand and come back thinking about more important things than psycho-analyzing his stoned teammate.

_______________________________

On the post- race evening Daniel wanted to forget about all the worries he had been carring those days.  
\- I cannot believe that next year I will have an Australian teammate that DOESN’T HATE ME!- Sebastian Vettel shouted at him.  
\- And I will have a normal one!- shouted back Daniel, giving  
him a pat on his back. Sebastian, who held a beer in his hand, shamelessly belched loudly.  
\- Almost- he smiled- but I’m warning you: do not call me “annoying bloke”!- he aped the Aussie accent.  
\- Only if you avoid changing your mind about me every now and then…- sighed Daniel. Seb took another shot from his beer.  
\- But are you and Jev friends?  
\- How could I know? He changes his mind twenty times a day! I love him, but he’s heavy to bear!-  
Vettel’s eyes became huge – You love him?!  
\- Yes, I do.- Dan admitted reluctantly.  
\- Awww… you two are SOOO cute! You act like ex - lovers who keep trying to remain friends even if they are still in love with each other- he added, blown away by all the alcohol that was rushing through his slight body.  
Sebastian’s blonde physiotherapist burst into the room.  
\- Seb! You know you don’t hold your liquor! I apologize for him- he added then, to Daniel.  
\- Heikki! Heikki! Jev and him are ilo ive. Implof too!- explained Vettel to the other man, satisfied.  
\- Int… inmplof… What the Hell?!- Ricciardo exclaimed.  
\- He means “In love”… I’m sorry, forgive him, ok? He just can’t say no to Kimi Räikkönen-  
Vettel came close to Heikki, his big blue eyes filled with huge pure puppy love. Daniel noted that he was loved in return, even if in a more hidden way.  
“How beautiful it has to be to be loved in return”, he found himself thinking. Then Jemma came back on his mind, and he denied himself that he was thinking of Jean-Eric.  
“You can’t please anyone.” He told himself, knowing very well, perhaps, somewhere in his unconscious that he didn’t yearned to please everyone: but pleasing him.  
Once Sebastian was gone, he went partying with all his friends, his mechanics, and forgot about that terrifying thought.

_______________________________

Next day, Daniel was fine, and had left last night’s scary confessions behind. Another brand new day was beginning.  
Jean-Eric showed off this new girlfriend, a beautiful, sexy blonde bombshell; he looked very proud of his new toy. Daniel went away: he didn’t wanted to ask him who she was, or how did he get her heart. But the Frenchman had noticed him, so he pulled the poor girl along just to talk with Dan.  
\- It looks like Toro Rosso is gaining points, isn’t it?- he smiled openly. The poor girl looked very embarrassed.  
\- Daniel- he took her hand  
\- I’m Petra. – she introduced herself. Seen from so close, she looked even more amazing: pretty face, hot body, nice strong personality.  
\- Ok, I just can’t hold myself… How did you get her?- he gave up.  
\- ‘Cause I’m so freaking sexy!!- he strutted, puffing out his bicep.  
\- You’re funny!- she smiled flirty. He gave her a light kiss on her cheek.  
Daniel felt sick for that show, that looked so fake, even if so innocent. He just couldn’t explain why, but his stomach was caught in a vice and something deep inside him was painfully burning up.  
As he got the courage to look back at Jean-Eric, he found him gazing, almost studying him.  
\- What do you want??- he shouted at him.  
The other driver left the girl’s hand and came close.  
\- I like it when you’re nasty to me…- he whispered sensually with a low voice.  
In response, Dan laughed nervously. But there was something in the French dark eyes that made him feel even more uncomfortable: they captured him with such an intensity that took his breath away.  
Then he turned on his heels and disappeared in the garage, leaving his teammate with butterflies in his stomach.

_______________________________

\- You CAN’T have called me Jean-Eric! This guy’s ruining up our life!! – yelled Jemma, exasperated.  
Daniel wanted to faint, to bury, to vanish. He tried to hide himself in the sheets, tears were burning at the corners of his eyes, but he would never ever let them go out.  
He couldn’t believe he had committed such a clamorous mistake, just because of those lustful eyes, just in that moment, so important, so private.  
Unable to bear Jemma and what he did to her, he went out into the crispy air of the night, seeking for a refuge in the Toro Rosso garage, the only place where he felt at home.  
He arrived exhausted, nearly breathless, his heart beating as hard as a drum in his ears. The confusion that was clouding down his mental clarity increased as he noticed a lean, tall, dark figure aside Jean-Eric’s vehicle.  
\- That’s impossible! This should be a nightmare, someone wake me up!- Dan thought aloud, recognizing the French.  
\- What the hell are you mumbling?- Vergne exclaimed, taken by surprise.  
\- You can’t be here!- Dan felt tired and exasperated. Wherever he tried to run, it seemed like he couldn’t run away from him.  
\- Well, you shouldn’t either.- the other man hissed.- Would you mind to stop shouting?-  
Dan sat down on his car, his face in his hands.  
\- Are you ok?- Jean-Eric asked sweetly, sitting down at his side, his hand put on Ricciardo’s shoulder.  
\- If I was ok, would I be standing here instead of lying in bed with my girlfriend?!- the Aussie attacked him. Jean-Eric gasped.  
\- Someone here is losing his head, isn’t he, champion? I never saw you so mean- he added, wearing a pout.  
Daniel hushed: what would the other man had done if he had known that it was him the cause of all his troubles? Unexpectedly, Jean-Eric passed an arm behind Ricciardo, to hold him close, abandoning his head on his teammate’s shoulder, in absolute silence. After spending few minutes without emitting a sound in that weird position, Vergne finally broke the silence.  
\- You know that everything will be just fine. It doesn’t matter what is gonna happen, you’re going to rock with Red Bull. You’re my champ..- he added in a hoarse whisper, his warm, smooth, soft lips against the shivers on Daniel’s skin.  
\- It’s not everything about Red Bull, you know?- he answered. The other guy lifted lazily his head to meet Ricciardo’s eyes.  
\- Why, what else does matter?- he asked.  
“You” , Danny almost replied. He had that unfortunate will to tell him, to let him know, but he resisted.  
\- Is it for whatshername?- insisted Jean-Eric, with a grint.  
\- Whatshername’s name is Jemma. How would you feel if I called Petra like that?- Daniel replied. – However, this not about her either.  
\- Then what the heck’s wrong with you? C’mon, tell me, Dan!-  
\- Since when have you started to care! You’re driving me insane, Jev! Make up your mind once and for all!- it’s you what does upset me! You and your mood swings! And that fake blonde, then! You always choose stupid dolls! - Dan lost his temper.  
He grabbed Jean-Eric from his shoulders and pushed him against the wall, leaning on him, feeling the comforting sensation of the French man’s body against his.  
\- You are jealous!- exclaimed Jean-Eric, without even trying t get rid from Dan’s hold, who avoided answering. Then he held Daniel back, squeezing him close in that odd hug.  
The Australian pushed him away; he tried not to notice Jean-Eric’s hurt glance. – Stop hugging me, being sweet to me just to mistreat me later! I’m sick and tired! I think all the time about how you will be that day and this makes me anxious! Why do you act like this?-  
The other man didn’t reply, looked at the ground, tried to get rid from Daniel, but he did expected that, so he held him tightly, until being so damn close he could sense Jev’s lips just a breathe away from his.  
\- Because this is who I am.- the French replied then, defiantly looking at him, how he always did when he was scared.  
\- That’s not working, this time, dude. Not with me.- he stated, trying to restrain Jev’s thrills.  
\- Just let me go! Are you insane?!- the other man screamed.  
\- No. I’m not leaving you. I will have to, at the end of the season, but not before understanding what’s behind your behavior. I need to know what you want from me…- Daniel lost his patience, forgetting everything but the sensation of Jev’s muscles working, pushing against his own.  
\- Embasse-moi.- Jean-Eric replied in that smooth, sweet, sensual accent, his dark eyes full of desire, calling Daniel to him with his red lips.  
Daniel didn’t understand a shit about French, but his body had already responded instinctively. He felt satisfied only when Jean-Eric’s mouth opened to welcome his tongue. He first kissed him passionately, eagerly, hungrily, then he began tasting him more and more gently, smoothly just when Jev wanted him more, demanding to be doomed, as to punish him to all that the Frenchman had done to him. Then he ended up the kiss abruptly. This time it was him who had the lead.  
\- Hey, but… what…?!- Jev had the nerve to complain.  
\- My dear, we have girlfriends- Ricciardo scolded him with a malicious smile.  
\- It’s you, my boyfriend- Jev remarked, returning sensually the smile. But Daniel was determined to keep his role of Leader.  
\- You have to tell me why you treat me in such an inconstant way.-  
The French stood, the smile replaced by a grave expression. Dan knew he would try to escape, and he did, but he got stuck against the wall.  
\- I got you. You won’t run way from me this time!- Daniel chuckled in excitement. He was so close to solve the situation he could taste Victory. And it tasted just like Jean-Eric. Moreover, that game was becoming entertaining. Jev didn’t seem to agree with him.  
\- What if I didn’t have nothing to tell you? Or I didn’t want to?-  
\- C’mon, Jean-Eric, please! I’m begging you! I know there’s something weird, I can feel it! Just tell me what is it. I really don’t want to go away to Red Bull and to lose y…- suddenly everything became clear: all the hugs, the coldness…  
\- Neither do i. I don’t want to lose you, to suffer for that because I’m aware that everything ends, and nothing stays the same.- Jean-Eric answered. The mask had fallen: an expression of pain appeared on his handsome face curving his lips, the sadness unveiled into his eyes, so full of tears now, and his voice broke.  
\- You know I’m never going to leave you, Jev. As far as you push me away, I always come back to you, every single time. I’m Australian, this means that I’m a good boomerang!- he joked.  
Jev returned his smile without cheerfulness. Then he gazed him straight in the eyes.  
\- Before you go to Red Bull there’s something I want to do. Right here, in the Toro Rosso garage. And I don’t give a fuck about your Jemma- he remarked Ricciardo’s girlfriend name with a grimace.  
It was his turn to slam Dan against the wall, and in doing that he dropped a whole set of tires, but it didn’t matter: nothing, in that garage that smelled of burnt oil, on that cold, starless night, with Jean-Eric kneeling in front of him, putting down his pajama pants, did matter; outside him, sensual, vibrating, and his mouth, so bittersweet, outside them, blending, melting in each other, caught in a vice that was passion, and rivalry, and affection, and friendship, and respect, and competitiveness.  
Jean-Eric was tasting him slowly, tastily, and in doing that he was smiling, while giving Daniel the deepest pleasure of his whole life.  
Later, as all the best things of life, that ended too.  
And embarrassment took control on them.  
\- Your blond bombshell won’t be happy about that.- Dan whispered, so satisfied to remain unsatisfied for the end of the jouissance.  
\- Neither will be your “Cuty-Jemmy”- Jev responded, with the usual grimace, getting up and cleaning up his face, dirty of Daniel, with a very easily manner.  
\- Who called her “Sweety-Jemmy”?- Dan laughed.  
\- “Cuty-Jemmy”- Vergne corrected him , pouty.  
\- At least I admit being jealous of you…. But you, jealous of me? That’s sooo funny!- Ricciardo exclaimed.  
Acting like a little child Jev tried to hide the blushing on his face on Daniel’s neck, muttering something that sounded like “I’m not jealous!”.  
\- Jeeeeev?? Where are you?- Dan teased him, holding him, keeping him close, feeling finally complete.

_______________________________

Dawn came to them as a betrayal. The two guys parted from each other, and Dan reluctantly let go of Jean-Eric’s hand he had been holding in his for the whole time.  
Before coming back to their room, to their life, to their shoes, that crazy man yanked Daniel close an caught his lips in a quick kiss.  
\- Whatever team we will be in, wherever we will go whoever we will stay with, you and I will never really lose each other. I won’t let you go: like Lauda and Hunt, Alonso and Hamilton, we are different faces of the moon; we cannot be free without the other.- Dan whispered, before Vergne came back to be “The-Hot-guy-with-the-Hot-cheek-who-looked-sexy-together”.  
\- Everytime she looks at you, everytime she kisses you, don’t forget that I love you more.- Jean-Eric surprised him once again.  
The two parted, wearing on their masks again.  
Knowing that that one would not have been the last time.

_______________________________


End file.
